


let me figure it out

by Youreritingsux



Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [9]
Category: Commentary crew, eboys - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Coming out of the Closet, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Identity, george is just a confused softie, identity crisis, james is amazing but isn't he always, sexual identity crisis, will's supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreritingsux/pseuds/Youreritingsux
Summary: george is having an identity crisis, will and alex try to help.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney, George Andrew/Will Lenney
Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	let me figure it out

**Author's Note:**

> so literally most of the stuff i run across where a character or person is figuring out their sexuality their an absolute dick (btw nothing wrong with those fic's, writing one myself like that lol, i love the angst) and i wanted to write a softer version of that... probably still just as much angst... anyway enjoy!

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

 _straight_. george was straight, with a capital S. at least that what he told himself even while admiring the way his shirtless flatmates back flexed when he reached for stuff they had on the top shelf. it what he told himself when his thoughts traveled to alex as he laid in bed at night, alone and board. and he practically yelled it at himself every time alex made jokingly flirty comments toward him that made his cheeks flushed. _yup straight_ straight as they come.

george chuckled a bit as alex gave up on trying to stretch his arm and climb up on the counter to grab some spice or another from the shelf. he brought the mug - _tea, colder now that alex had distracted him_ \- to his lips.

"why do we even keep stuff their, neither of us can reach it" alex huffed as he crawled back down and continued cooking breakfast for the both of them.

george shrugged "pretty sure will did that when we left him alone in our apartment for an hour that one day... y'know we had to go pick up something and thought it was smart to let that destructive man alone and loose in our flat?"

alex gave a snickered a bit "and we haven't moved them back... why?"

"would take forever, easier to leave them where they are now" plus he knew he'd be stuck moving the stuff alone, it wouldn't take long, but he'd still be crabby at alex for awhile for making him do it by himself, he'd rather skip the hassle.

alex eventually handed him a plate, george didn't know why he stayed to watch him cook the whole way through, but he figured that once he sat down he just didn't want to move - _yeah that had to be it, it totally wasn't just that alex had an adorable focused look on his face while cooking_. but he got up to follow alex to the living room, sitting next to him on the couch. they both ate, mainly in that comfortable silence, alex bringing up small topics every now and then, rambling around them - _another thing george loved_. though he joked it annoyed him, he didn't know what he would do without late night or early morning rambles of something alex was excited about, or just something he thought was interesting. even when george didn't really care about the subject spilling out of alex's mouth, he still loved it, it filled up the silence in a good way, plus alex was pretty good at sensing when george needed his quiet time... _at least sometimes_.

today's topic was about some journal site that alex got stuck on, george found it hard to pay attention to what he was saying, he paid more attention to the way alex mouth moved as the talked, the expression he made, the pitch of his voice going from casual to excited then back, the way his muscles casually flexed as he moved. he didn't know what was wrong with him, he was probably just tired, he stayed up a bit later then usual editing so... that had to what was going on, maybe a quick nap at some point would help. george forced his eyes away from his flatmate to his food quickly eating it before it got any colder, alex's voice becoming more understandable as he did so.

"mate, you even listening?"

george hummed glancing over at alex meeting the boys blue eyes "'course i am" he got a doubtful look from the younger and quickly searched his head for anything he might of caught of what he was talking about, only for him to draw blanks "okay fine i wasn't, sorry, jus' tired i think"

alex stared at him for a bit, he hated that, he felt like the boy could see things he didn't even know, the flash of doubt in the boys eyes almost confirmed that for george, he shift uncomfortably before alex nodded, accepting what he could only assume the younger saw as a lie. george almost spoke up to defend himself, to say he wasn't lying but decided against that, and began eating again. alex didn't speak, leaving george alone in a more tense silence.

normally george didn't mind the quiet, he quite like it actually, but at the moment allowing his thoughts run rampant seemed like a bad idea. hell they ran enough chaos with noise, he almost hoped alex would turn on the tv to some daytime, talk show or soap opera to fill the silence he wasn't taking up anymore. unfortunately though the only noise was the their forks against plats, and the sound of their neighbors up stairs walking around, starting their day as well.

george found himself scarfing down the food so he could get away from the situation faster, getting only a slightly worried glance from alex. he quickly got up once he was done causing alex to look at him then back down to his plate. he hoped he didn't upset the boy but he would apologize later for his behavior, once he back to normal. he rinsed his plate and went to his room, recording would help, it would force his other thoughts to be pushed to the back of his head for awhile. he put on his headphone deciding to ignore the world for awhile.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

_okay so_ maybe lack of sleep wasn't what the issue. three days had went by and his thoughts had gotten worse. it felt like his mind had vacated every other thought that didn't have to do with alex out, he kept zoning out on the boy, watching him do things around the house, or on other occasion just do nothing, watch him read or mindlessly scroll through his phone, before forcing his eyes down to his own phone to make sure he didn't get caught. _straight_ he found himself giving that reminder a lot, though it was a lot harder to believe now. there was nothing that gay about admiring another man right? you could see other beauty and attractiveness without it meaning anything... _yeah_ that was it, he was just comfortable with his sexuality and masculinity to be able to see that alex was a good looking lad.

"are you going to tell me whats wrong or do i have to guess?" alex eventually said putting his switch his his lap to look at the man sitting on the other side of the couch.

"nothings wrong alex" he smiled, this time it felt honest, the talk with himself helped... _for now_.

alex peered at him for a bit "then what was wrong?" he asked looking back as his switch to continue playing.

george shrugged "nothing that needs to worry your pretty little mind" he ruffled the boys hair when he stood up and walked past him the kitchen, he wasn't certain but he could of swore he saw the boys cheeks flush, was probably just in his head.

_yeah straight... nothing gay about this._

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

george would of been perfectly happy living in ignorant bliss, tell himself that the reason he could admire alex was because he was comfortable with himself, the reason he could flirt back and the call the boy pet names was because he was just that type of guy. but his brain seemed to have different ideas, as soon as one problem was written off, another appeared, and this one was bigger then the rest. alex invade his dreams, and not in the usual ' _you were in my weird obscure dream last night_ ' type of way, more the ' _i can never tell another living soul what i just dreamt_ ' type of way.

some of them were sexual, he almost wished all of them were, hell george could write off sexual... he could tell himself he was just horny or something like that... but it wasn't just sexual dreams, no some of them were painfully domestic.

alex and him laying on the couch while the younger played his switch, every now and then george kissing him on he head while he watch. them holding hands while shopping for food, and other essentials. cheesy dates that would be seen on some white chicks pintrest board. peppering kisses down alex's shoulder while they shared a bath. fucking the boy into his mattress while his whined for more.

 _fucked_ george was fucked, with a capital F. at this point he was just bargaining with himself, mumbles of ' _i can't be gay_ ' rang in his head rather then the typical ' _straight, i'm straight_ '. the thought made him uncomfortable, made him itch all over. it was odd, he knew it was, he had no problem with any of his friends being queer in anyway possible, but as soon as it came to him _nope he had to be straight_ , he wished things could just go back to normal. he wanted to go back to being able to be with his friend without feel weird, he wanted the dreams to stop... or maybe he just wanted the dreams to be real - _nope diffidently not ready to admit that yet_.

george had locked himself in his room for the most part, if he didn't see alex he didn't need to act normal around him... hell it was getting hard to act normal around anyone, he felt like a glass door sometimes, easy to peek into and see what was going on. but he needed out of the house so he had escaped to will's, he needed to be around someone he didn't feel weird around.

they played fifa, however george could barley focus, maybe he just needed to tell someone. he looked at will, the male would absolutely rinse him if he told him but unless he wanted spend a few night mauling over friend options, he was the only choice... _he'd go crazy before he found someone else to tell_. he stared up at will, slumping a bit more in the chair, his feet pressed against the coffee table before looking back to the screen, seeing will had scored again.

"have you ever had dreams about one of your friends?" george blurted out, he had been quite for the better part of an hour, so he wasn't to surprised by the weird look he got from will.

"uh... like, seeing them in weird dreams? like a... yer voice came out of a lobster type of way?" by the look on wills face though, he could tell he already knew where this was going.

"no... like... in a sexual way" he felt his face warm up and it took all his willpower not to cover himself and hide from the embarrassment he felt.

will shrugged "probably... who did ya have a dream about?"

george paused a moment, looking down at the controller, will had won the game and they were at the menu again while they chatted about this. he suddenly regretted bringing it up, he felt sick, like he could throw up. the anxiety wrecked through him making him bounce his legs up and down to keep his body from completely breaking down into shakes and trembles.

"alex" it came out barley a whisper but will heard it george bit back some tears, and the older male scooted closer.

"eh, its normal buddy, nothing to worry 'bout" will wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close to his side, trying to comfort him.

" _i think i'm gay will..._ " he was terrified, nothing had scared him more then admitting that out loud, he hadn't even admitted it to himself, he had barley admitted that he like alex more then a friend and yet the safe feeling of wills arm around him cause the words to tumble out of him before he could stop it. _gay... george was gay_. he couldn't hold back those tears any more.

will stared at him a moment, his arm didn't move, he only squeezed george a bit tighter, pulling him closer so the supportive arm became more of a comforting hug "oh georgie... its okay..." he could tell the last thing the boy need was jokes "how do ya know?" he wanted to get george talking through his thought process.

"been having all these dreams and shit... jus' feel different innit?" george reached up drying his eyes of tears before they could fall "i'm not sure but... _i don't know_ " he mumbled the last part.

will took his arm back from around the boy and carefully took the boys hand in his own, george looked over their eyes meeting, the older took his free hand and fixed some of his hair. he appreciated will's softness, it didn't happen often but he loved when he got to see that side of him. the worried look in his eyes, the soft touches, the way he smiled at him, it was always just what george needed. safe and comfortable, george decided that will was probably his version of a safety blanket, or a comfort plushie.

"...you could kiss me" will said making george give him a look, he chuckled softly "i mean it, sometimes it can help you figure out stuff... besides if alex is you're type then i definitely have to be" he joked.

george punched his gently in the arm, before drying his face with the sleeves of his sweater "in your dreams lenney"

"apparently in yours" will joked again, he shook his head a bit "its a serious offer though"

george studied him, their was no sign this was a joke, he didn't know. will was attractive though george wouldn't say so to his face - _mans ego was big enough_ \- but the thought of kissing him felt odd, though he still felt himself leaning in a bit. they had been close before, physically close, but this was the first time he felt like he had really looked at the boy, light freckles peppered the boys face you'd miss them if you didn't look for them, but added to the cuteness of the boy.

"you'll tell no one right?" george asked.

will feigned a hurt look "ugh, i'm no ones dirty little secrete mr.memeulous" he joked, chuckling a bit then nodding "'course, not another living soul... unless one day you want to" another wink, and george rolled his eyes.

will leaned a bit more carefully threading his fingers through the hair on the side of georges head, he gave george enough time to back out before closing the last bit of distance between their lips. it was better then either of them really cared to admit, however neither of them really did have to admit it vocally, their bodies gave them away with how they both quickly deepened the kiss. any thoughts that he had of alex seemed to vanish like they weren't their in the first place, if george got this with will he'd be happy to kiss the male more.

for some reason being... fuck buddies? kissing buddies? _whatever this was_ with will seemed a lot less frighting then telling his roommate and best friend that he possibly had feelings fro him. will laid george down as they kissed, the taller male on top of him, hands falling to his waist as what started as a gentle kiss turned into a heated make out session. george couldn't find it in him to complain, a hot guy on top of him, making out with him, seemingly enjoying it as much as he did. _regrets be damned_.

the first to pull away was will, leaving george to chase after the males lips a bit before opening his eyes to look up at the flushed male above him. he admired will for a second, the same way he would admire alex, for some reason it was less frightening with will.

"s'a little more then a kiss georgie" will chuckled.

"sorry..." though he wasn't, and didn't sound it, it made will smile above him, pecking the boys lips "well i still don't know if 'gay' fits me... but i liked that"

will nodded "me too... you going to tell alex?" he asked.

george shook his head no before pausing the movements a moment "i mean... probably... jus' not going to mention my feelings, its better i don't do that while we live together" he admitted.

will nodded and moved his hands to lace their fingers together "then do i get ya until then?" he smirked, making the boy look up at him wide eyed "doesn't have to mean anything georgie..." he added "unless you want it to"

george bit his lip, having a person to experiment more with sounded nice, and who knows maybe he would turn into something a little more? he wasn't going to bother questioning will on his sexual preferences, if he was into george then the younger would take it as just that. the rest of the time spent as will was spent mainly making-out, bastard left a few visible marks on his neck, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

it was a bit late when he got in, coming close to one in the morning, he shot will a text so he knew he made it home, and locked the door behind him. alex was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone, he glanced up at george offering a smile.

"you were there pretty late" he said.

george shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs, he hoped that the glow of the tv didn't offer so much light that alex could see the marks. he still didn't really care but the thought of that being the way he came out, having to explain will left those marks, it made his skin crawl... _still_. alex looked pretty in the gentle light the tv provided, he was obviously tired and george couldn't help but wonder if the boy waited up for him.

alex stared for few moment, george couldn't be sure where he was looking, but it made his face heat up non the less "george... what are those?" he gestured to a spot on his neck.

george let out a nervous chuckle "will's an asshole i swear..." he said not knowing what else to say, alex's eyes go wide, he opens his mouth a few times but nothing come out for awhile, george almost continues but he waits, wait for alex to say anything, theres a look about him... but george can't figure out what exactly that look means.

"will..." alex trailed off before clearing his throats "you two... dating?" he asked "since when did you liking boys?"

"not really no..." he answered the first question, the second one felt tricky, he surly couldn't say when he actually started realizing "since forever maybe?" _since you came into my life its been harder to deny though_ "i don't know mate, still trying to figure it out"

alex nodded and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them their as he studied george "and you thought figuring it out with will was your best choice?" it sounded accusatory... george shook it off.

"did i need your permission?" he found himself getting defensive, it not like alex would of done anything with him, and he was an adult, he could sleep with who he wanted too.

"no, jus'..." he paused "what if you two don't work out then the eboys is fucked"

george stared at him, he got up putting his hand in his pockets "at the moment are relationship is no ones business but our own, so butt out alex" he huffed moving to go to his room "y'know i expected a least a little support" he added before fully walking off to his room, shutting himself in.

george knew he was only upset because part of him wished he was with alex, that it had happened with him... will might be the way to get that feeling to go away, being with will made him forget about alex... made him forget about his feelings for him, all of his focus drained down to will and he needed something like that in his. and maybe he was a little upset that his roommate just couldn't be supportive of his relationship - _whatever it was with will_. he grabbed his phone and looked at it. throwing himself on the bed.

**Will**   
_good <3 sleep well, xx_   
_oh and tell me how it goes with alex xx_

george frowned a bit, fighting a small smile at the heart and kisses sent with the texts.

**George**   
_it went awful, judgmental prick_   
_judging me for being with you_

**Will**   
_oh you told him that then did ya? :p_   
_i'm sorry it didn't go well, i'm sure he's just worried xx_   
_people seem to think i'm a bigger dick then i am, wouldn't surprise me if alex felt the same, xx_

**George**   
_just being over protective_   
_course i told him, i'm a gentlemen deep down, and maybe i don't want you to be just my 'dirty little secret'_

**Will**   
_lol, get some rest_   
_you can come over tomorrow again if he acts like a real dick, xx_

**George**   
_fine... night <3_

george stared at his screen a small smile playing on his face, maybe will wasn't so bad. he got undressed and slipped into bed, plugging his phone in before going to sleep. 

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

the next few weeks consisted of george going over to wills house whenever possible, by then gee had caught on to their little thing, and only scolded them for making out in the living room while she was home. george felt like a teenager again, exploring with will, his hands nervously exploring the taller's body, every kiss felt like a rush. they hadn't gotten an further then heated make out sessions, usually ending with cuddling and watch something on the tv. they didn't bother hiding anything from friends, george would comfortably sit down next to will during their group hang outs, will would thread their fingers together, while the cameras were off during eboys will or george would press small kisses to one another's cheeks or lips... no one really asked questions, they just seemed to accept that it was a thing now.

well everyone besides alex, who always looked a little bitter and upset at their displays. especially now that george would invite will over to spend time at their flat. he seemed in a bad mood, but george chalked it up to him being upset that it was happening in the first place, alex just being over protective. plus will fought his way to the forefront of georges mind every time, george hated to admit it, but he liked him, of course his feeling for alex didn't simmer out but his heart and mind had carved out a space where will fit perfectly. george wasn't quite ready to admit that, but he hoped will felt it every time they kissed, that he didn't just see him as some experiment anymore.

"i'll see you friday yeah?" will asked his hands resting on georges waist as they were by the door "pack 'yer bags to stay the night, gee will be gone" a playful suggestive tone to his voice.

" _mmm okay_ " george smirked leaning up giving him a quick kiss goodbye.

will mumbled one last goodbye and was off. george mind had seemed to throw out alex for the most part, sure his heart still skipped a beat whenever the male accidentally brushed past him, and he still admired the boy, but it wasn't all _alex, alex, alex._

he turned around to see alex looking at him, a small pout on his face, the one he always got before admitting to george he had done something wrong. he crosses his arms looking at the younger.

"can we not be mad at each other anymore?" alex asked softly, looking at george with those puppy eyes.

"depends..." he said "i'm not the one who was throwing a bitch fit"

alex flinched at the harsh words and sighed "george..." he said softly, this time he looked genuinely sad, almost like he was going to cry, the older was quick and pull alex into his arms, and other broke down.

"jesus alex... i forgive you, i was just teasing... no need to cry..." george said rubbing the boys back.

"n...no, you... you don't get... it" he managed to say between hiccuped tears, george waited, he knew if he waited alex would keep talking to explain... at least eventually "why... why will george?"

george tensed _because he wasn't you, because he was easier to be with then you... because i did develop feelings for the older male, even while still having similar ones for you_ "he's fit 'innit?" he laughed stiffly "just sort of happened..." it was as close to the truth as george wanted to get at the moment.

"why not me?" it wasn't very loud, in fact george was pretty sure he heard wrong.

"what?"

"why not me?" this time louder, more sure, more confident.

"alex what are you talking about?"

alex pulled away from the hugged and glared up at him a bit "you're so fucking thick sometimes, i can't stand it" he said with a small huff, his emotions gave george whiplash, but he managed to keep up, before he could say anything though, alex grabbed his shirt in both hands and yanked him in for a kiss.

it took every single bit of will power he had to push alex off him, of course him and will weren't exclusive... _yet_... but it still felt wrong to do this behind his back. god he wanted to kiss alex, he wanted to kiss that stupid hurt look off his face, he wanted to kiss him and make up for all the time they hadn't kissed and should of. but will... he wanted will too, he wanted to keep kissing will, he wanted to do more with will. it felt confusing, it made him dizzy.

"'m sorry george..." alex said frowning "i know 'yer with will but..." he trailed off and back up sitting on the arm rest of the chair, looking up at george, his hair falling in front of his eyes "i've liked you for a really long time now"

george sighed "fuck sake alex, why couldn't you tell me before?"

" _huh?_ "

"i liked you to, i still like you, but you couldn't of told me before will got a hold of me?"

alex stared at him wide eyes and his mouth faltering between and smile and a frown "guess i'm pretty stupid as well..." he paused, letting silence over take them both, george looked at him and sighed rubbing the back of his neck "what now?" alex asked.

george shrugged "i should talk to will tomorrow... he should know you kissed me" he looked at alex, god why couldn't he have both of them? he couldn't never ask them to do that, or bring it up even as a suggestion, it felt unfair to them to ask them something like that, to ask them to allow him to drag them along while he figured out his own feelings.

alex nodded slowly "tell him my phones always open to yell at me" he sighed "or he can punch me, i deserve it honestly" he groaned allowing himself to fall backwards on the couch.

"that's not new" george joked, he heard a muffled laugh from alex, that was enough for him, to know even through the tense moments, they were still friends.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

will greeted george with a kiss, which didn't help george very much, his brain spun around in spirals trying to chose between the two boys. when they sat down will wrapped an arm around him only for george to pull away.

"will we need to talk..." george said softly.

will automatically looked a bit panicked, and hurt before george could even say anything. he was starting to get sick of people knowing him more then he knew himself.

"george... i know... i know i'm not alex but i can try and - i've really enjoyed our time together and i don't want that to end... i can be more like -"

"shut up" george said covering the males mouth he knew he would never if he didn't say anything "me and alex kissed last night... well more specifically alex kissed me" he took his hand away from wills face, watching it drop along with his shoulders, _fuck_ the hurt look in wills eyes hurt more then anything, he grabbed wills hands "i'm so sorry will, i never meant to break you're trust... to be fair he did kind force himself on me, and it was only for a second so-"

"wait... are you... are you not leaving me?" will looked hopeful.

george shrugged "i don't know... i still have feelings for alex... but... i developed the same for you as well, how could i not? you've been amazing through all of this" he said leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the males nose.

will frowned a bit, george could tell he was thinking, instead of talking he kissed george, this time with more vigor, allowing emotions to spill over into the kiss, this time holding nothing back. it made every other kiss they had before feel wasted, he pushed will hat off as he ran his fingers through the male hairs, when they pulled away the kisses didn't really stopped, will kept pressing small pecks to his lips, mumbling things that george didn't quite catch, he did catch one though ' _don't leave me_ ' it made his heart ache, he slowly pushed the boy a bit further away, pressing a quick kiss to his lips as well before doing so, a silent sign that he wasn't rejecting will, just pushing him a bit away.

"be patient with me yeah? all of this is very new, and i don't exactly know how to gather all my feelings up and figure them out" george said stroking wills face.

will nodded, kissing him once more "yeah... all the time you need" he smiled, george couldn't help but feel grateful for how amazing will was, he had to remember no matter what happened in the end, to spoil the male a bit for his troubles "i still get you for the weekend though right? 'cause it no fair that alex gets you all the time through this"

george chuckled a nodded, maybe he would spend a few days at james' after this, just until he could work out his feelings - he hoped james wouldn't mind him taking up a space on his couch. but until then he was gonna be with will, they quickly got into the swing of things again, and spent most of their weekend together snuggling on the couch, playing games and overall attempting to act like this wasn't going to be the last time this happened until george figured himself out.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"george!" james greeted with a smile and a hug "i got the guest room made up for you... did uh... did you and alex have a fight or something?"

george owed james for this, maybe he'd get him a gift basket. he knew he would owe him after allowing him to stay at his house, knowing he would probably discuss his issues with james, maybe a more personalized gift basket... _for all of them involved_.

"something like that..." george said sheepishly, following james to the guest room and throwing his back pack on the bed "can't thank you 'nuf jimbo... i really needed some time away from alex and will" he said.

"what did will do?" curiosity slipping more into the males voice.

"what doesn't he do?" george joked before sighing, he sat on the bed looking up at the taller and went into everything, for once actually spilling everything, he felt like he started to far back but james seemed didn't seemed to care, he just listened - _he was good at that_ \- eventually sitting down on the bed with him. it felt cathartic to get this all out, and james hand resting on his back was nice - it was different then the other two boys, when the others did it he got a bit flustered, there was always an electricity to their touches, james' was normal, it just felt comforting and safe as he rubbed his back "and that's how i'm in this mess" george finished huffing a bit.

james nodded "and why don't you date both of them?" it was said so simply like he it wasn't that big of a deal. george's head snapped up, peering at james, only to see the other male shrug "what, man, we watched those polyamorous couples together, you know what i'm talking about" james said taking his hand away to cross his arms.

"they didn't seem happy though, they never do..."

"hey, that's just the cameras, you'd feel uncomfortable to if you knew a bunch of whiny commentary channels were going to make videos on you mocking you're relationship... plenty of people are happy in relationships like that" james smiled.

george bit back a small laugh and sighed rubbing a hand over his face, he hated that he was considering it, it felt like a lot to ask of will and alex, but still... it was a choice.

"jus' something to look into man" he patted the boys back and got up "i'm going to order us a pizza, just think about it"

and george did think about it, he ended up on his lap top watch videos and reading whole webpages and blogs about. he would comfortably be with alex and will together, he even found himself maybe being okay with the fact that they might want to add someone, or maybe they might want to date one another. overall he wanted them to be happy. he found a link that helped him understand it more and sent it to a group chat with just, alex and will in it.

**George**   
_[link]_   
_still haven't made up my mind but... idk read it, it up to you guys at the end of the day._

he meant it, he could chose if he had to, if this wasn't something for them... _or maybe he'd spend the rest of his days with james and live out his life like that_.

there was no response but they had read the text message from him so he left it at that. was all he really could do in this situation. he had a pretty fun time with james though, they played games and ate, chatted, perfect for getting his mind off the situation.

"so if they don't want to share you..." james started taking a drink of his water "what are you going to do?"

george shrugged "i don't know... move in with you and hide from my problems until they go away?" he smiled sheepishly.

"can't hide forever, but if you help pay rent stay as long as you want" james chuckled a bit nudging him "sometimes not choosing is the best option, if you really feel like you can't, then don't, just allow both of them to get over you and you to get over them"

george looked at him, a genuine smile appearing on you're face "when did you become the wisest eboy?" he teased.

"i always have been, no one believed me though" james rolled his eyes, before re-matching him in mario cart.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

a few days went by, silence from both boys, and george figured they had just didn't know how to tell him it wasn't for them. he pretty much accepted that as his fate. he was having fun with james though, he always had fun with james, the two were able to grow closer as friends - _at least george still had a few of those_.

"i want sushi" james said looking over his phone.

"i'll order it" george said "don't protest i'm paying" he put his finger up to shush james before he could even speak, the huffed but stayed quiet. as he ordered the stuff a notification popped up on his screen, a message in the group chat from will, he finished ordering before clicking it.

**Will**   
_george me and al wanna talk to you_   
_maybe a bit later tonight?_

**Alex**   
_or have you left us james?_   
_i wouldn't blame you, james gives amazing hugs_

**Will**   
_shut up - we're totally better then marriott_   
_better not have replaced us so soon >:(_

george laughed a bit at his phone and thought up a message.

**George**   
_marriott's cute._   
_nothing compared to you two._   
_yeah i'll come over to the house around ten, need some new cloths eventually_

he got a thumbs up from both of them and explained the situation to james.

"that sounds like a good news!"

"could be that they just don't wanna reject to offer over text"

"half full george, glass half full, don't be so cynical it will make it worse" james reminded, he had tried and succeeded in keeping the boy in good spirits most of the week.

george forced a smile, only to get hit in the arm by james "okay, okay, half full, don't hit me you dick, you're hands are too big, they'll leave a bruises"

james laughed at him, and hit him playfully again, causing a small war between them, but it got georges mind off of what would be happening in the next couple hours.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

it wasn't often that george felt like he had to knock at his own door, but at the moment he felt like he needed to, he hesitated between knocking and just letting himself in. _he was being stupid again_. he let himself in, seeing the two boys he was head over heels for, facing away from door as they sat on the couch together, both of them seemed to turn at the same time and george felt his heart skip a beat. will gave him a smile.

"you jus' gonna stand their like an idiot or come in?" will asked.

"maybe we broke him" alex joked.

it all felt very friendly, almost like they hadn't all confessed to having feelings for one another a little under a week ago. he moved slowly sitting on one of the chairs turning it a bit to look at them.

"not quite yet... james almost did though" he said, rubbing a spot on his arms where james had hit just a little to hard, james had apologized when he saw the mark forming, but george only responded by hitting him just as hard in the arm back.

"was he playin' rough with ya? told him not t'do thatn 'yer just a fragile thing" will said, making george's face heat up.

"marriott doesn't know how to play gentle, you can't blame him" alex piped up.

suddenly george felt smaller then usual under their gaze, what were they doing? he was happy that things seemed friendly between them at least, the two of them sat close together with each other. maybe a little too close?

"so... why am i over here?" george asked, his voice wavered a bit and he started to bounce his legs.

"we thought about 'yer offer georgie" will smiled this time using a soft voice, that calmed george down a bit, at least enough for his legs not to be bouncing as much as they were, alex nodded resting his arm on wills shoulder as he leaned against him.

"'m happy to share" alex said looking from george to will.

george opened his mouth only to close it as he noticed a small mark on alex's neck - not the first time he's seen one pop up on the boy, but it was the first time he had a feeling who made it, and it was the first time he didn't feel that odd burning jealousy in his stomach from seeing something like that.

will smirked a bit "ah sorry, did mean to mark up 'yer boyfriend georgie, he's just so bite-able, skins perfect for bruising, almost like yours" if his face wasn't red before, it surely had to be now, alex seemed to join him in that club, burring his face into wills shoulder.

"stop teasin' me" alex said poking will in the said, causing the male to giggle.

"so do you two wanna..." george trailed off.

"maybe someday" will said "for now though, just having a bit of fun" he was happy that will could understand what he meant with out him having to finish his sentences.

"we just want you 'fer now george" alex said pushing himself so he sat up right "s'that alright?"

george couldn't help but smiled softly, he got up, and pressed his lips to alex, they hadn't got to kiss yet - _not properly_ \- and he was going to take advantage of the opportunity now. alex was quick to kiss back, not bothering to hold back, both had held back for far too long. he only pulled back when he realized he felt a pair of eyes on them, he looked up over at will, who was looking at both of them, a tint of pink over his cheeks.

alex guided his george to look at him kissing him once more, george in his lap now. the couch shifted a bit as will moved closer to them, alex pulled back allowing will to guide george in for a kiss with him. this one was a lot less touched starved, but still as amazing, he pulled back and the younger had to catch his breath, he didn't think he had felt so wanted in his entire life then he did in that moment, with both boys eyes on him, looking at him like he was the center of the world.

"so... s'that a yes then?" will smirked.

george nodded, swallowing hard "uh... yeah... of course..."

"s'that mean you'll come home" alex pouted a bit "don't like being alone for this long..." he added.

george nodded "yeah.. yeah i'll come home" he smiled down at the boy "i'll grab my stuff tomorrow though" he said pressing another kiss to alex, only to have will moved and kiss his neck, making him shiver.

"if you left now i'd kill ya" will chuckled softly.

george let out an airy laugh against alex's mouth. this was fine, this was more then fine, and he couldn't wait to explore more with his new boyfriends. but for now letting them take the lead was perfect... in fact for once george felt perfect, and sure about things.

 _gay._ george was _gay_ with a capital G. and he had two amazing boyfriends, that's what he knew about himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> comments and kudos always appreciated.


End file.
